Spooky Scares, Costumes and Free Candy, or is it?
by Savior Emma Swan
Summary: Oct. 31st. To some people it’s just another day on the calendar, to others it means spooky scares, costumes and free candy. But what does it mean to the team at PPTH?


_Disclaimer- Nothing related to the TV show House belongs to me… except the DVDs._

_I would like to thank WeRtheFutureScaredYet for the idea of writing a Halloween House fic, and for the concept of House and Chase's costumes. I really hope my readers like it; it's my first attempt at humor. Please note that this fic was originally going to be worked on by a group of writers, this is the first copy with only my writing. Thanks!_

**Spooky Scares, costumes and free candy- or is it?**

Oct. 31st. To some people it's just another day on the calendar; to others it means spooky scares, costumes and free candy. But what does it mean to the team at PPTH? It had been decided within the administration that more spirit was needed in the hospital. It was Cuddy's idea to hold a costume party for Halloween, and House hated her for it. Upon hearing the plans, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase got excited, but not enough to show it. They had been told on the 25th, giving them plenty of time to come up with "creative" ideas for costumes.

Cameron, being the prepared eager person that she is went home that night and began to think of ideas. She dug deep into her closet knocking smart, conservative suits off of the rack as she went until she finally found what she looking for. 'I hope it still fits.' She thought. Foreman went to the nearest costume store and went strait for the clearance bins. As he searched he came across a pair of vampire fangs, devil horns, a clown nose, a rainbow wig, and a hippie necklace with a huge peace sign. Deciding that the accessories weren't quite enough he went in search of a real costume and was delighted to find that they sold parts of costumes for half price. He selected a superman cape and Hulk fists. 'This is going to confuse some pretty brilliant people.' He thought as he took his items up to the checkout where a salesperson with incredibly long nails and hair that looked molded gave him a very strange look.

The next night across town a certain flippy haired doctor sat brooding. 'What do I wear to this stupid thing?' he thought, turning to increase the volume on his radio, but accidentally changing the station instead. Radio Disney filled the apartment. "How did that get there?" He said aloud, embarrassed, as if somebody were actually in the room with him. Unexpectedly the children's station started playing a particularly annoying 90's "classic." "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…" Suddenly Chase knew what he like, totally, had to be!

Cameron stood looking at herself in her Halloween glory before coming to the party. She twirled around in her high school cheerleading outfit and grinned. It still fit! 'Perfect!' she thought as her high ponytail hit her in the face. Foreman had somehow gotten his costume "together" and was now attempting to drive his car in the Hulk gloves. After 15 minutes he decided it would be better to take them off. Chase was already at the hospital in a short pink dress, white tights, and black high heels. He couldn't bear to cover up his hair under a wig, so he opted for hair extensions.

Cameron was the next to arrive and she quietly took a seat by the dance floor Cuddy had set up with Wilson earlier in the day. Cameron thought it was a bit odd that she would encourage colleagues to dance together, but she let the thought go as a handsome doctor from pediatrics led her onto the floor. Foreman arrived next and couldn't avoid some odd stares as he walked over to the punch bowl, again, the Hulk gloves caused serious problems. House arrived last, not only after his team and "friends" but after every other person at the hospital.

He glanced over at the clinic which had been made up as a haunted house and thought to himself, "I always suspected." Upon finding Wilson and dragging him to the bar he noticed Foreman's costume and said, "The neurologist has lost his mind. Is it just me or is that ironic?" Chase was screaming at attractive men swarming around him. "Lay off! I'm a guy! It's just a costume!" More persistent men with alcohol ravaging their systems said things like, "Sure it is baby. A costume from heaven."

Cameron was the next one House spotted. She was hanging off the elbow of the pediatrician from before. She looked relaxed which House guessed, could only be from whatever she had been drinking. "I should have guessed." He said to her, "Are you still that flexible?" "Maybe, but you're never going to find out!" She said with a coy smile before being led away to the haunted house by Dr. Manly Man as House referred to him as.

Cuddy was the first one to ask where House's costume was. "What are you talking about? I'm a sarcastic bastard with a limp!" Wilson had dressed up as a generic superhero and was getting comments such as, "You don't even need the costume!" from several beautiful female nurses. After Cameron had a few more spins around the dance floor with her doctor, he kissed her quickly on the lips and she grabbed a taxi home, blushing all the way. After an hour at the party Chase had been scared away. 'Bad idea!' he thought as he ran out the front doors screaming, "Leave me alone! I'm a guy!"

Foreman had tired of people asking him what the heck he was, so he left alone, saddened that the curiosity of others wasn't nearly as fulfilling as he thought it would be. Wilson took House home after he became extremely drunk and starting calling the male bartender, "Good lookin'" Cuddy had left after everybody else, satisfied that the party had gone well under the hospital's terms.

So now you know, Oct. 31st isn't just another date on the calendar for the staff of PPTH, nor does it mean spooky scares, free candy and costumes. It means high school cheerleaders, insane neurologists, Barbie girls, superheroes and a sarcastic bastard with a limp.

_Please review! I'd love to know if people are reading!_


End file.
